Wishing on earth
by iloveoshawott65
Summary: Jirachi travels to earth!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I'm not exactly sure how everyone is supposed to count on me to get this done. I don't even understand what my purpose is supposed to be on earth, I'm supposed to absorb a comet's energy every thousand years after my slumber! Right now, I'm trying to find my way back to my home which happens to be in outer space whether you believe it or not. I am Jirachi, the wish pokemon after all. I grant wishes to people every thousand years, however I don't know how it happened but the comet didn't come this year. After this happened, I started to panic. However, I realize now that I have not told my story in the best detail...so let me start from the beginning.

I am a genderless Jirachi and I stay in outer space. After I awoke from my slumber, it took me some time to realize that something was horribly wrong. After my slumber, I see that there isn't any comets being hurled towards the earth. The funny thing is when I'm asleep, I can grant wishes to people. When I am asleep I hear wishes on earth and then I immediately grant the people and pokemon their wishes if I determine them to be valid wishes or not. If it is an evil or silly wish then I can choose to not grant it. I'm not exactly sure how that works, how it is even possible that I grant wishes in my sleep, because when I awaken, I visit the earth to see how people are doing and if there is any trouble on earth. Did I forget to mention that I live on a planet? It's a secluded planet where I am the only one that lives here. My planet is similar to earth, I can see the earth from where I live. The earth is truly beautiful, and it is such a big planet. I am not sure if it is bigger than my planet or not. The water on my planet is green, and the grass and other lands are blue, it is sometimes hard to tell the difference between the grass and the ground in general. Any pokemon that lives in outer space have their own planet. I live on this bizaare planet, and most people don't even know where I come from. They know that I am from space, but they do not know much about the planet that I come from.

When I notice that the comets aren't coming I question the time that I awoke at, and I cannot really tell the time because I do not have those devices that people use to tell time. I can guess that a thousand years have passed and that it is my time to go to earth for a little visit because I do not know how the earth is doing. However, I'm not even sure how to go to earth without travelling on my comet. As I ponder this and try to think of a solution, I am surprised to see an attack coming my way. I see that the attack is psybeam, and then I immediately float out of the way. I am not sure as to who is attacking me, however I look and see an orange shape. The shape moves so fast that it is a blur and when I realize that it is Deoxys, I immediately feel fear creeping up on me. We are both psychic types, well I am a psychic and steel type and this pokemon is extremely powerful. I have heard stories on earth of trainers venturing out to catch Deoxys, however this pokemon is never caught and always powerful. I use meteor mash, and the attack barely lands on Deoxys. The pokemon dodges my attack, and then I look to the earth. Suddenly, the Deoxys says something to me that scares me.

"Your comet was destroyed." I stare in shock, and then when that shock subsides, I immediately feel anger sweeping all other emotions away.

"What? Was that you?" I ask. Deoxys nods its head, and then it says,

"I will send you back to earth with a powerful move." The pokemon prepares itself to use cosmic move, and it is proceeding extremely quickly. This attack makes me feel anxiety and fear, and I try to fly away as fast as I can, however, the pokemon has good and fast aim. The attack flies at me, and I do my best to dodge, however it hits and I feel all my energy seeping away. I feel a tiredness creeping up on me, and then I feel myself falling into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as my eyes open, I try to think back to what happened. I remember my battle with Deoxys and how horribly I lost that battle. Jeez, that battle was so fast, and then he was so strong that his attack made me faint although both of us are powerful psychic type pokemon. When my eyes open, they open extremely fast to identify my surroundings. When I look around I see that there is green grass around me and blue water and then I realize that I am on earth. I remember Deoxy's words, "Your comet has been destroyed. I will send you back to earth with a powerful move." I shudder as I think of these words, and then I try to think about why Deoxys sent me back to earth. If he destroyed my comet then he was clearly up to something. My guess is that he didn't want me to be on earth with my comet. But why? I truly need that comet to come my way in order to travel between my planet and earth. I feel hot anger seeping up on me, and then I need to think of a way to get back and have another comet come. However, I really need that comet to make my life easier. So does that mean that I'm stuck on earth because I cannot travel without my comet? As I ponder this thought, I decide to try something.

When the thought comes to mind, I decide to try flying back to outer space. Of course! Why didn't I think of this before? All those thoughts I was having before had me so worried. I need to have my thousand year sleep on my planet, because that is where I am most comfortable and also that is where my powers work the best. I don't think I can grant wishes to people in my sleep when I'm on earth or on another planet. Don't ask me how that works because I'm not too sure. My guess is that my planet has magical powers and those powers have given me the ability to grant wishes. Without those magical powers, I cannot grant wishes. However, I can still fly. I see myself being lifted off the ground gently, there is grass underneath me and a beautiful stream nearby. I look at the stream and see the clear blue shining water glistening like the rays of the sun itself. It almost blinded me, and so I have to look away for a bit. Earth is truly beautiful, however I know that I cannot stay on earth too long because I need to be on my planet. That was my home and that is where I will live forever. I enjoy my home. I want to defeat Deoxys though and see how he reacts to one defeat in his entire life. I look up at the sky and see that it is daytime. In my planet there was no daytime, it was always nighttime. The sky was always pitch-black and the sun shone on the grass giving it nutrients to grow and prosper.

I look up at the sky which is a light blue with soft cotton-like clouds floating in it. The sun is shining its powerful rays down on the ground and everything in it's path, and so I turn my back to the sun as I see the sky approaching me. I am flying slow at first, and then I start to fly faster and faster. I suddenly hear some trainers or people talking. I look down, and then I hear the yell "JIRACHI!" My eyes widen and then I see multiple people looking up at me and waving. I smile, and then all of a sudden I feel my head hit something. I look up and see that there is nothing above me but pure blue sky. What is going on? I try to fly up higher but the same thing happens, and it is like I cannot go past this point in the sky. What is this? I feel horror growing inside me as a terrible thought occurs inside me: what if I can never go back home?


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as I realize that I cannot go any further up into the sky, I decide to go to the people for help. I cannot physically speak to humans because they cannot understand what I say otherwise. When pokemon speak, their words are distorted in the human ears, and they sound like the pokemon is saying it's name over and over. Luckily, I am a psychic type so I can communicate with people mentally. So, I decide to fly down and towards the people who are near the area that I awoke in. As I am flying, I feel a light and cool breeze ruffling through my body, and I am actually enjoying myself in earth believe it or not. The only reason why I want to go back to my planet is because that is my home and that is where I can grant the wishes of people. It doesn't work so much when I am awake, it only works when I am asleep on my planet. So, as I am flying, I think of something to say mentally and then I say it.

"I need help. I have to defeat Deoxys, and then go back to my planet!" There are a few moments of silence, however a lot happens during these moments of silence. I am flying towards the people, and the people are watching me with happiness in their eyes, and they are wanting me to be here. However, I need to communicate this to them, because some of them may not know what is going on. When I get to the people, there are a lot of children around, and they are with their parents and siblings. I fly fast, and then I see horror overcoming these people when they hear what I had to say.

"Jirachi, what is going on? Please explain to us everything that has happened to you," one of the people says. I close my eyes, and then I communicate the images of what happened to me through my telepathy. It takes a short time before people start to open their eyes, and I do this as soon as I am done using telepathy on the images. When the images going through my head are gone and done with, the people nod their heads and then look at me with sad expressions. "Jirachi, how can we help you?" the same person says. The person is a young child, about eight years old or so and he has glasses, black hair and black eyes. I smile, it's a great feeling to know that people care about you and they want to help you through your own hardships.

"We need to defeat Deoxys somehow. He destroyed my comet, and then sent me here for some reason. The problem is I cannot get back to my planet and fall asleep and grant wishes without being on my planet. I like to visit earth every one thousand years to see how it is, and how everyone is enjoying their wishes, and also I do not like to be away from home. I need to get back, this means a lot to me. I need to defeat Deoxys but I do not know how to. Please help me, humans." The people exchange glances and then they look at me again.

"We will help you. We need strong pokemon to help us though." The boy looks at his parents, and then he looks at this older girl that has brown hair, blue eyes, a red bandana, and wearing a casual outfit. Her outfit was white shorts with short black leggings underneath, red sneakers, a red shirt. Wow, this human was really beautiful. I am not sure what her name is, or what her relationship to the boy with the glasses was, but I'm now thinking that they are siblings. I decide to ask the boy a question.

"What is your name?"

"Max," he answers.

"And that beautiful girl next to you?"

"That's my sister, May." May looks at me and smiles.

"I think I can help you," May says to me. I perk up a little bit after I hear this. Could this human really help me? I want to see if she really can or not. "I have tough pokemon! I have a Blaziken!" I feel a little scared after she says this, Deoxys is a psychic type and her Blaziken would be a fire/fighting type. This would mean that Deoxys would lean more towards victory. I tell the girl this mentally and then she looks horrified. "Oh no, now what will I do?" She walks away, and I cannot see her face. I read into her mind and hear her horrified thoughts about her Blaziken losing this battle to Deoxys. I feel anger seeping up again, and then I tell the people,

"If you have any powerful pokemon that are not weak to psychic types, then come and let me know! I want to keep that pokemon alongside me so that I can fight Deoxys with them!" Suddenly, Max speaks up and says,

"I think I know someone who might have a strong dark type pokemon." My eyes light up as soon as he says this.

"Who is that?"

"I think I've heard stories of a dark type gym leader or someone like that somewhere in this region of the earth. Uh, I need to find out where exactly they are though." I smile, and realize this: maybe I will go back to my planet after all. It's not too late to give up hope!


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Max tells me that there is a gym leader or someone as powerful as a gym leader somewhere around this region or area, I get my hopes soaring high like an eagle in the sky. Now all I have to do is question him more and find out the name of the person and how they can help. I decide to ask someone else about the dark type leader or whatever. I close my eyes and communicate.

"Who is the dark type leader, or whatever? I need to know so I can get some help with defeating Deoxys. I also need to find out why he is doing this." When I open my eyes, Max snaps his fingers and then says,

"It came back to me! The person is actually a member of the elite four named Sydney, and he is extremely powerful. He should be able to help you, and as for finding your way back to your planet, there should be something about that in the cave of origin." I am puzzled after I hear the name of the cave of origin, because I have never heard of the name before. I probably look confused, and so Max explains it to me.

"You see, the cave of origin is a area where legends are written on walls in an ancient language, and there is supposedly a legendary pokemon that sleeps there. We are not there to disturb the legendary pokemon, we are only going there to find the legends about Deoxys, there are legends written about every legendary pokemon there. We might find the answers to getting back to your planet, and then we can come too. Also, we can possibly find out why Deoxys sent you here either by going to the cave or by questioning him ourselves. We will help you don't worry."

"So we're going to the cave of origin now?" I ask. "Where are we now?" "

We are not far from the cave of origin, it is underwater. We will need to get diving gear and then go there." After he says this, Max and his sister go inside his house. I smile knowing that I will be helped, and then they come out a little later with black rubber suits in their hands which I assume are the diving gear that Max was talking about.

"Let's go get help from Sydney!" he says. I follow Max, who takes out a bike and then rides it. I fly in the air and feel a light breeze ruffling through me. It feels great! I never had this on my planet, and so I'm wondering how often I should go to earth. Maybe less than a thousand years? I don't know, I really need to take a slumber so the wishes can be granted. As I follow Max, I get this feeling that Sydney can help me a lot and then defeat Deoxys with his help.


	5. Chapter 5

Max takes a few steps before he realizes that he looks silly carrying a black diving rubber suit. May does the same and then says,

"Max, we should probably put away the suits in a bag or something." Max looks at the rubber suit in his hand, and then his face flushes red in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah, you're right." He takes the backpack off his back, I didn't realize it before but it was a dark blue color and stuffs it in there. Then as he is about to start walking, a stranger comes up to us. The stranger has two bikes in each hand, and he is looking at Max and May. The stranger has blonde hair, and green eyes, and is wearing casual clothes like jeans and a t-shirt.

"Would you like to get two free bicycles?" he asks glancing between the two kids. Max and May don't hesitate before they agree. The stranger hands the kids the bike and then says,

"You're smart enough to know that bikes can come in more than one color right?" They both nod and then the stranger nods his head, gives Max and May the bikes, and then heads off in another direction. I am not too sure why someone would be giving away a free bike, but I'm guessing that things that happened on earth don't really have too much of an explanation all the time. I would find out soon enough why Deoxys did what he did, and then it would be my turn to send Deoxys off his planet. Max and May get on the bikes, and ride. They are way faster on the bikes, and so I know that this is a better idea than walking there. I really wanted to fight Deoxys and fast although I lost the first time. This brings a mix of anger and fear to me, and so I close my eyes.

I have my eyes closed for about a few minutes before Max yells.

"Sydney! We need your help!" I open my eyes and then see Sydney coming. Sydney has a weird haircut, he has dark hair and eyes, and he looks like a dark type user. I can tell that he is an elite four member by the strong gaze he has as he is looking at the kids and then his eyes turn on me. He smiles and then laughs.

"Well if it isn't the champion and her brother! How are you doing May and Max? I see you brought Jirachi with you. I had a feeling you were coming. I've seen it on the news and I know exactly how to help!"


	6. Chapter 6

Max looks shocked as soon as he hears this, his mouth gapes open and he is staring wide-eyed at Sydney.

"What do you think we want you to do?"

"You want me to fight Deoxys alongside Jirachi and before that you want me to take you to the cave of origin. Am I right?" May looks impressed as soon as Sydney says this, and then I smile feeling hopeful.

"You're really smart Sydney!" May says. Sydney smiles and then laughs.

"That's part of being a member of the elite four. You beat our champion so congrats to you young lady. I will help you, so let's first get to the cave of origin and then let Jirachi make a wish to go back to its planet. After Jirachi makes its wish, then it can fight alongside Deoxys, and then when Jirachi goes back to sleep then it can grant us our wish to go back home. I think Jirachi should also wish for its comet to come back and for Deoxys to not do this again." I think this is a brilliant idea so I close my eyes and say, "Are you sure this will work?" Sydney nods his head and then I fly into the air.

I'm feeling really nervous right now because I don't know why people are believing in me so much. People actually have faith that I can defeat Deoxys, but this time I suppose I'll get help from a member of the elite four who could be just as powerful as Deoxys or even more if they are also fighting alongside me. Yeah, me by myself wouldn't be a good match for Deoxys. I'm flying around in the sky right now, and thinking about this and then Max calls up to me.

"Jirachi! Please come back down, Sydney really thinks this plan will work!" I fly down in excitement. Max takes off his blue backpack and then takes out the rubber suits. May looks at me sadly, and then looks at Max.

"There are only two suits, does this mean that one of us will have to stay behind? This will probably be me because Sydney needs to go and so I guess I'll say my goodbye to Jirachi for now. Goodbye Jirachi!" May hugs me tightly, and I put my arms on her shoulders. My arms are so little and short that they cannot fit around May's entire body.

"Thanks for understanding May!" I say. May smiles and then says,

"I'll wait here for you Max." Max smiles and look at his sister sadly. Then he exchanges looks with Sydney who puts on the diving suit with Max. Once they both put on the suits, they jump into the water which is surrounding the land. I decide to follow, and fly into the water after them.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as I fly into the water, I feel a burning in my eyes. Oh darn, I opened my eyes under the ocean so that means that I have saltwater in my eyes now! I decide to handle the burning, and go after Max and Sydney. I look around and see that the water is extremely dark and almost black under the depths of the waves that glisten on shore or above the surface. I see that Max and Sydney are going down real deep into the depths of the ocean. I am surprised to find out that I can breathe under water, and as I am following them, I want to close my eyes and then picture the cave of origin but I decide not to because I want to see where they are going. It appears that they are going straight ahead, and then when I get deeper down, I see that there is a hole or opening that is probably the cave of origin.

I close my eyes, and try to picture the cave of origin, however I cannot picture it for some reason. I think this is because I have never been there before. It makes perfect sense, so I decide to look around me as I reach the very bottom of the ocean. There is sand on the ground, and there is surrounding algae and sleeping pokemon. Some of the sleeping pokemon were frillish, sharpedo, etc. Mostly fish pokemon, so I ignore them and then hear someone calling my name. I look up and see Max waving to me. I see the hole is very big and that I need to go in. I quickly fly towards the hole, and then when I get in, I am shocked. I see that the cave of origin is right in front of me, and that there are drawings and ancient writing on it.

When I see this, Max is looking and his finger is on all the pictures. These pictures include drawings of Groudon and Kyogre which are the main pokemon that probably slumber somewhere deeper in this cave. I look around and see that there is a dark hole to the right, but it doesn't lead outside the cave it leads deeper into the cave. I decide to not go there because I remember Max's words: "We are not going to disturb the legendary pokemon that sleeps here." As I am staring into the darkness of the hole, I am surprised by Max's gasp. I turn around with shock and worry, and then I see that Max is pointing to a certain picture. I look at the picture and see that it has brought back bad memories of my battle with Deoxys.

The picture itself has a drawing of Deoxys, and then there is a drawing of me. I see that the drawings progress into a more unfortunate image which involved us fighting and him destroying my comet. I'm not sure how people know about these things before they happen but I continue to look at the drawings, and the writing that is underneath is nothing that I can read or understand. Max is looking at the pictures, and then Sydney appears to be deciphering the words. Sydney suddenly lets out a loud noise of happiness, I'm thinking that it is a cheer.

"YEAH I WAS RIGHT!" Sydney yells. "Jirachi can go back to its planet by closing its eyes in this cave and then wishing itself back. However, we need to hold hands and do this otherwise it won't work, and so we can be transported there and then we can help it out. Are you ready Jirachi?" I nod my head and then close my eyes and hold out my hands. I imagine the planet that I live in, and then I feel hands being put into mine, although mine are very small. It takes a few seconds before I realize that nothing has happened. I open my eyes, but then I hear loud noises like trembling and something breaking. I see that the cave is collapsing, and then as Max and Sydney try to get out, the three of us are crushed underneath the cave.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ugh!" I exclaim as I fear that the life is being crushed out of me. I close my eyes because I am scared now. I fear that I will never get back to my planet. Goodbye planet, I will miss you. I feel myself growing sad, until the sounds and pain stop. When I open my eyes, I am surprised to see that I am back on my planet. Oh how great it feels to be back home again! I look to my left and right and see Max on my left, and Sydney on my right. They look like they are shocked as they are looking around, and I smile. I know that I will have to say goodbye to them eventually, however I need my friends' help now. I wait for a few minutes and try to think of how Deoxys came to my planet. This time I will not let him send me to earth or destroy a comet again.

"Jirachi, did you wish for your comet?" Max asks me. I try to think back, and then I remember that I wished to be back on my planet the most and to defeat Deoxys, but I know that my wish will come true now that I am on my planet again. I nod my head, and close my eyes. I picture my comet coming back and then I hear Max yelling at me. "JIRACHI WATCH OUT!" I open my eyes with quick instincts, and then I see Deoxys coming at me. I decide to show no fear and ask him why he did that.

"Deoxys, before we battle I need you to explain something to me. Why would you want to send me to earth and destroy my comet? Please tell me before we fight, because I am very angry and I wish to know some answers." Deoxys looks at me, and then sees Max and Sydney. It has pure red anger on its face, and its eyes are glaring at the three of us and then it answers me,

"I want to be the special pokemon that is the only space pokemon. I want to be alone and live in space by myself, I like to eliminate pokemon from space, I've tried to do it before and I've usually been successful however your powers help them find their way back to their planets. I feel like I am malicious, and I get joy out of that."

"Well, you don't need to feel joy because that is wrong. You are special because you are so strong and you are a legendary pokemon like me. We both live in space, and if you were alone in space then you would be bored and lonely. Don't you want to have company?" I ask. Deoxys shakes its head, and then looks at me.

"I am disappointed that you found your way back to your planet."

"Then, I guess I have to defeat you to teach you how important my words should be!" I say. After I say this, Deoxys attacks and this time I feel prepared and less scared than before.


	9. Chapter 9

The first attack that Deoxys uses is cosmic power. I look at Max who sends out a Swampert, and then Syndey sends out a Sableye. The Sableye immediately comes out and uses protect. The attack hits the protect bubble, however it doesn't affect any of us. I feel the fear creeping up on me again because I remember that this move knocked me out last time and that was how I was almost stuck on earth forever. Luckily thanks to Sydney and Max I am back on my home planet. Sableye uses dark pulse on Deoxys, and as soon as this attack is formed, it hits. The attack has to be super-effective because Deoxys is a psychic type and Sableye is a dark/ghost type. Good choice Sydney! Sableye wouldn't be affected by psychic type moves, and since he is a member of the elite four I am certain that he is extremely strong. Deoxys falls to the ground, and I am amazed by how much damage the attack dealt. I can see that Deoxys is covered in scratches now, and then I decide to use meteor mash. As Deoxys sees that I am using meteor mash, he dodges and I gasp because he tries to use cosmic power again. I know he is trying the same trick, so I close my eyes and use psychic. Before the meteors can fall, Deoxys is lifted into the air by psychic, and then he actually looks scared. I am watching this battle and am amazed by how well I am doing with my friends. Maybe this battle wouldn't be so hard this time! I smile and then see Max's abilities as a trainer.

"Swampert, use earthquake!" Max yells. I remember how Sableye didn't need to take orders and it used a move by itself, so now I admire Sydney even more for his abilities as an elite four. He really did deserve to be a member of the elite four. Elite four members are very strong and are usually not at a disadvantage unless the pokemon they are fighting are a type advantage or stronger than them. That is why I admire elite four members. My guess is that Sableye knows what it is doing and it can tell what Sydney wants it to do without taking verbal orders. I watch the swampert as it uses earthquake. I see that Sableye seems like it is in pain and it is closing its eyes and cringing as the attack works. Deoxys falls to the ground, and is breathing heavily. I watch in amazement, did we really just defeat Deoxys? Now what should we do? I smile as I think of what I could do to teach Deoxys a lesson.


	10. Chapter 10

Deoxys looks like he doesn't want to fight anymore. I look into his eyes and see that they are actually showing some kind of fear. They are wide and he is shaking. When I decide on what I am going to do, I decide to talk to him first.

"Deoxys, you know what you did to me was very wrong right? I only fight to teach pokemon what is right and what is wrong because I am not a bad pokemon. I don't believe you are either, however, I think that you could learn a few things. I wouldn't mind spending time in your planet if you wanted me to, but I know that you wish you were the only pokemon in space. That isn't fair to me and the other pokemon that live in space because we need a home and I have special abilities. I am the wishing pokemon after all, and I need to stay on this magical planet to grant wishes to people. If I can't grant wishes to people, then what can I do? Do you understand now?" Deoxys looks at me in silence for a few minutes but it seems like forever until he answers. Before he answers, he is breathing heavily, his chest heaving up and down quickly. I watch this motion, and then before I can do anything else, he answers.

"Jirachi, I understand what you are saying now. It took guts and love of your planet for you to come back here, and I feel bad now that I did that. I will never do it again if you promise me that I can come to earth with you. I was also a little jealous that you could go to earth, but I was mostly wanting to be the only pokemon in space so I would be a very special legendary pokemon." I make a sad face at him as I understand that he doesn't think of himself as a special legendary pokemon. I close my eyes, and then I see images flooding my mind. These images are of my surroundings, my planet, outer space, earth, everything that I have seen recently. As these images flood, I feel myself growing extremely sad. I now know that Deoxys needs help realizing how important he is as a pokemon. Every pokemon is important in this world, and nothing would ever change that. I want to tell Deoxys how important he is, and so I decide to talk to him for some time.

"You know Deoxys, every legendary is a special pokemon because they are all strong and extremely rare. I don't know any other jirachis and I've been going to earth for a long time now on my comet. I dearly hope you can understand what I am saying and we can stop this whole fight." Deoxys looks at me sadly and then he nods his head and smiles.

"Yes Jirachi, I understand that I am a special pokemon as well as you. I don't need to be the only pokemon in space because I am myself, Deoxys, and I am so powerful!" I smile and nod my head.

"So are we done fighting?" Deoxys nods his head and puts out an arm. I put out my hand and shake his hand. "Do you want to go to earth? You can just travel by comet, but I'm afraid the next one doesn't come in another thousand years or so." Deoxys looks away, and then says,

"I will go to earth with you the next time we can. Now I think you should fall asleep and then visit." I smile and turn to Max and Sydney. I close my eyes and communicate.

"Deoxys has agreed to stop fighting and says he won't do it again. You can go back to your planet, but I am not sure if I will see you again after a thousand years. So I guess this is goodbye." I feel Max and Sydney wrapping their arms around me and I actually feel happy after this happens. I feel myself crying because my friends won't see me ever again, and I feel happy because I made Deoxys into a friend. As I am preparing for sleep, I take one final look around me. I see outer space and my planet. I mostly see the blue grass and ground, and the green water but outside of that I can see the black sky of outer space, and the stars. It is really beautiful, and I see comets floating around. All the time there are different comets that come to earth but mine is special because it comes every thousand years and with it I come as well. On my planet, it is nighttime as well, and the beautiful smell of the fresh grass comes up and wafts into my nostrils. I inhale and exhale with a great feeling welling up inside of me. With these pleasant feelings and thoughts inside, I curl up and fall asleep for another thousand years. In my dreams I wish Max and Sydney back to their world, and for Deoxys and me to visit earth in another thousand years. Life is great on my planet.


	11. Chapter 11

As I slumber I wish for my comet to come back, and that wish is immediately granted. Although I know that I am asleep I see my comet coming to earth again in a thousand years, and this time I see Deoxys on a different comet. However both comets are going to earth, and we will both look like shooting stars as we land and crash on the earth. Well, I probably shouldn't say crash but as soon as we land, because being in earth is a very good thing and I enjoy being there, however I also wish to be on my planet when I sleep and grant wishes. I am a very tired pokemon because I sleep for so many years. The good thing is, as I am sleeping I hear many wishes. I would love to say what they are but if I did say what they were it would be boring and no one would want to hear about my adventure on earth and my battle with Deoxys so unfortunately I must leave that part out. I sleep on, without any dreams.

I open my eyes and realize that a thousand years have passed. I see that my planet is unchanged, and I am the only one here. I know that it is again time for me to travel to earth again but only temporarily, and this time I can get back with my comet. My comet lands on the earth, and then when it is time for me to go back to my planet, my comet takes me back by flying into the sky with my psychic powers. It is only with my comet or with a wish that is meant to come true that I can go to earth. So when I wait for my comet, I hear a sound that is almost deafening. I immediately put my hands over my small almost microscopic ears. Just because I have small ears doesn't mean I have good hearing! I see my comet coming, and can hear it so I wait and then land on it when it comes to my planet. This time when I am travelling to earth, I see that Deoxys is on another comet that is going to earth. He appears right next to me almost instantly, and I gasp in shock feeling all my excitement and fear coming back. I feel excitement to have him as a friend, and I feel fear because I remember what happened between us the last time I went to earth. Almost as if he can sense my fear, he comes over to me and speaks.

"Jirachi, there is no reason to fear me. I am now a new leaf and I wish nothing but the best for you." He smiles and I smile back. We hug, and then he asks me, "Are you ready to go to earth together? I want to see what it is like and spend some time with you for helping me realize that I was wrong in what I did." I nod my head, and together we go to earth. The comet moves fast and I can feel the speed that it is going. I look around and see that everything is a blur. We move very fast, and I know that the ride is very short. Within seconds we are on earth, and I look around feeling myself growing horrified and scared.


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as I see my surroundings, I am horrified. I see that the earth is basically in ruins. I don't see or hear any people, the area I am in looks like a total ghost-town. It looks abandoned, and I can guess it is because the earth is slowly being destroyed. I notice that I am in the same area where I was when Deoxys sent me, the area has the familiar stream however the difference is that it reeks of oil and other garbage. It looks black and the sun isn't shining or making the water glisten with its rays. The sun's rays are more weak and this time it doesn't appear to be the center of life for the earth, it looks like it will fade away soon and lead the world into destruction. What is going on? I need answers, but when I look at the grass I forget what I was going to do instantly. The grass is brown and dead, and it doesn't have a nice scent like it did before. This scent smells of oil and burned grass. I don't know what happened here, but I want to find answers and then fix this. I want people on earth and I want to be able to visit it and see how beautiful it is, however I am not sure if I can make this all go away. I decide to turn to Deoxys for some answers in the hope that he will know a bit more about this than I know.

"Deoxys, what happened here? The world looks so terrible! I feel so sad to see it like this!" I say slowly. I feel sadness overwhelming me and I do not know what to do next. I ponder the possible explanations in my head, the most obvious explanation is that life died on earth probably because the people were polluting or not taking care of the environment. This is what I believe, however I also believe that the life somehow died on earth and then everything else died including the people and this made the world as ugly as it is now. As I'm still thinking of more explanations, I realize that I can't think of anything else. Also, Deoxys decides to answer me now.

"Jirachi, I believe the humans stopped taking care of the earth. This led to the deaths of people and the pokemon on earth. This is terrible, as I am not even sure that we can do anything about this. I'm not sure if even your powers can take care of this." I feel worried and hopeless now, what am I going to do if I cannot go to earth anymore and eventually the earth is destroyed and becomes nothing? What would I do every thousand years? Would I have to stay in outer space, and explore it? What would happen to me? I immediately start to panic and then I remember how I went to the cave of origin. Would that be able to help? I wasn't sure, since Deoxys said that it might not work. I couldn't imagine anything not working this time, and this makes me completely sad. I decide to tell Deoxys about the cave of origin.

"Deoxys, there is a special place called the cave of origin. It is a place where a legendary pokemon is supposed to sleep, and I came back to my planet by closing my eyes and wishing myself back. I do not know how that happened but it did. I felt like I was going to be crushed under the weight of the rocks as they were collapsing on me. Please Deoxys, there has to be a way that we can do something! I miss seeing the earth as the beautiful planet that it is!" I look down and see the dead grass underneath me. Deoxys is silent for a few minutes and as those minutes pass I feel myself growing more and more depressed. What am I to do? Then all of a sudden Deoxys speaks.

"Jirachi, I am not really sure about this, but we need to do something about it. We can try wishing the earth back with your powers, but there is no guarantee that will work. I am sorry, but if you want to then we can try it." I smile a little bit because I am somewhat hopeful that it will work. Then I look up at the sky, and then start to float higher and higher into the sky. Deoxys looks at me in surprise and then says, "Jirachi, what are you doing?" I look down and then say,

"Maybe if I wish it on my planet. Maybe if we both wish it then it could happen. The power of two wishes combined could do a lot. You probably underestimate the power of wishes, but I don't! Let's go!" I fly higher into the sky, until I am so high that everything beneath me on the ground of the earth looks like small toys.


	13. Chapter 13

"Jirachi wait!" Deoxys jumps up into the air, and then reaches out a hand to me. I look at Deoxys in confusion, and then decide to question him.

"What do you think I should try first? Wishing on my planet, or making a wish in the cave of origin?" Deoxys looks around and then says,

"I don't know. Maybe your planet can be more powerful with the wishes and granting them. Let's try your planet then." I smile, and then I look down to see my comet coming up at me. I slowly move out of the way, and then sit on it. Deoxys does the same, and then my comet takes us away from earth and into space. I look around and smile as I see the familiar surroundings of space. This is less scary than what earth looked like to me. I smile and feel myself calming down a little bit. I am not sure why Deoxys was so pessimistic at first and why now he is being so optimistic but I decide to question him about it later, and then I look down. I see my planet coming into view and then I smile as we approach it. I really hope this works. What will I do if it doesn't work? Guess I'll have to deal with that situation with time and Deoxys's help!


	14. Chapter 14

I float towards my planet very slowly. When I land on it, I lie down with Deoxys by my side. I look up at Deoxys in concern and then voice my questions.

"Are you sure this will work? I remember you saying that it wouldn't work or there is a possibility that it might not work. I'm really nervous, I am not sure what to do if it doesn't work." I look away and feel myself growing more worried and concerned. Deoxys looks at me and then says,

"Don't worry Jirachi, I will be here with you for another thousand years, and then we can see if it works once you awaken. We will figure something out. Have faith in your abilities, I do." Deoxys smiles and then I smile back. I close my eyes, and then fall into another deep sleep which is hard because of all my worries and thoughts. However, I have these thoughts in my head as I fall asleep and it eventually happens after a short while. Once I fall asleep, I am shocked by what dreams I have.


	15. Chapter 15

After I close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep, I wish I could open them and get rid of the dreams. The surprising thing is that these dreams are negative dreams because well...maybe I should explain everything that I see.

When I take my comet to earth after another thousand years, I am accompanied by Deoxys. I see that my surroundings are a blur because the comet is moving so fast. I close my eyes and feel myself growing dizzy from the hard concentration I'm trying to use by looking at outer space. It looks the same to me but for some reason I have a bad feeling in my gut. As long as I don't see anything disturbing or horrific in outer space then I guess I don't need to worry about it now. So the disturbing and horrific images are on earth. I will get there soon. As I am talking to Deoxys about earth, he looks away.

"Jirachi, I have a bad feeling about what has happened to earth. I am not sure if you would want to know or not, I do not know myself but it is just that I have a bad feeling about it. I don't know if we should go there or not. It is your decision." I look away as the comet is flying through outer space. I look down at the comet, and then I decide to respond.

"Deoxys, I really want to go to earth. It may scare me and make me traumatized by what I see however I need to help the people come back to earth and I really need to do this! It all depends on me because after all I am the wish pokemon, good things should happen because I can grant wishes and make them come true myself. It is up to me to help them, and to find out what happened as well." I see the images creeping up on me again, and this time I want to shut them out but I do not know how to. The images of the water becoming black and oily, and the grass and trees being burned and destroyed, it is all too much to take in. I bite my tongue in an attempt to be strong and not to cry, and so I decide to tell Deoxys and ask how I can get rid of these thoughts.

"Deoxys, I am having some negative and disturbing thoughts about earth. Please tell me that they will not become a reality. I definitely want to see earth as the beautiful planet that it is or was before. I miss that, and I miss all the people. There has to be a way!"

"Well, we'll see if your slumber on your planet worked then won't we?" Deoxys stops talking, and points down. I look down and see that we are on earth now and we are being hurled through the air at a fast speed. My eyes see that the sky is blue now so it is daytime with the sun shining. However, the planet looks worse than before. I don't know how this is even possible but the planet looks like it has caught fire, and there are metallic people running around. I gasp because I do not know what these metallic people are, and I am not used to seeing them. I feel myself growing more and more scared and then I close my eyes.

"Deoxys, I want to go back to my planet. I do not want to be on earth anymore, however I want to help!" I look around and see that the ground is on fire with some blue white flames flickering. The ground has definitely been ignited, and caught on fire now. Deoxys looks at me and then says,

"Why don't you try to absorb your comet's energy? This could possibly help if your planet doesn't help you." I nod my head and smile because I am hopeful. I close my eyes and feel straining inside of me. I feel my energy growing stronger as the comet's energy is being absorbed by me. I keep my eyes closed until the straining stops, it felt like a pressure was building up and something was going inside of me. I open my eyes and look at Deoxys who smiles. "Now your eyes look like they are determined!" I smile back, and then I open my mouth. I don't know how this is possible but when I open my mouth I use hydro pump, which is a move that I have never learned before because I am a psychic/steel type pokemon. I see that the flames are going down a bit, but then they grow to their previous size and don't get extinguished.

"Whoa, what is going on?" I ask. I look at Deoxys who looks at me with a puzzled expression.

"I don't know anymore, Jirachi. I do not know how to help or what to do now, it all really seems hopeless." He looks away, and before I can see more, I awaken from my slumber. Once I awaken, I scream loudly over and over again because of the terrifying images that I have seen.


	16. Chapter 16

As I am screaming, I look around and see that my planet looks perfectly fine. However Deoxys appears behind me and he puts his arms on me gently.

"Jirachi, you must calm down. Screaming isn't going to help." I look at him, and then I look around. I can't believe that it's already been a thousand years again, and this time my dream gave me a hint to what is going on and what will happen. I am afraid to go to earth, and so I voice this to Deoxys.

"Deoxys, I am afraid to go to earth. I have to tell you about my dream." I explain the entire dream to Deoxys in the best detail that I can manage, and as I am talking to him Deoxys looks at me and his eyes widen in fear.

"Jirachi, are you sure you saw this? If you have seen this, then there may not be anything else that we can do to help." I feel a sob coming up, and before I know it I feel warm tears trickling down my face. I want to help the earth and the humans that used to be there, but I feel so hopeless right now. I really can't think of anything, except one last thing.

"I think we should at least try something on earth. If it doesn't work on my planet, then it needs to work on earth somehow! Let's go!" I try to kick aside the uneasy feelings that I have about going to earth, as Deoxys and I see my comet coming. I hop on it, and then Deoxys follows and we are both on our way to earth. The ride there is silent, as I feel the fear welling up inside mixed in with some determination and excitement for the possibility of this plan to work.


	17. Chapter 17

As I am on the comet, I see that we are approaching earth. I feel the fear creeping up behind me again and overcoming me. Before I know it, I am shaking and then Deoxys puts an arm on me.

"Jirachi, you must be calm. You need to stop worrying about it, I am here to help you. I promise we will try our best to figure something out. You need to take everything one step at a time." I smile and feel myself being reassured a little bit by Deoxys's words. He can be so helpful at times. He is such a great friend to have, I am so happy that I could talk him out of his negative thoughts and pessimism. I feel proud of myself for helping another pokemon in need. I smile, and then I hug Deoxys. Deoxys doesn't react for a few seconds and then he hugs me back.

"You are a great friend Deoxys. I want you to know that you mean a lot to me and the other pokemon. You are important whether you believe it or not. I care about you, and you will find other pokemon who care about you as well. Don't let these thoughts get you down, you are a great pokemon." Deoxys looks away and then he decides to reply to what I have said.

"Jirachi, those words mean a lot to me. I do not know what to say in response except that you mean a lot to me as well. I am happy that we are friends now and that you could forgive me for what I have done. I am so happy to have you with me right now." This makes me happy, but as soon as I look away from Deoxys, I notice that the sky has turned a bright blue. I look at the sky and see that there are no clouds and that the sun looks different. It's rays are much stronger now, and I see that there are holes appearing in the ozone layer of the earth. It is now that I feel truly scared.

I look down at the ground although I am afraid of what I am going to see. I see that there are metallic people walking around and I know that they cannot be people or if they are they are not the people that I am used to seeing and feel comfortable around. These people look like they are destroying the earth, because I see that there are red lasers flying out of their eyes, and they operate differently. They are faster than regular people, and they seem stronger. They are drinking the oil that is in the stream where the beautiful water used to be, I see the black oil and hold back a scream of disgust. What has happened to this world? Before I can do anything else, Deoxys turns to me and tells me something that I wish I could never remember, but I know that I will remember it. "Jirachi, I feel that you will not want to hear what I am saying but you must listen. I don't know if we can reverse this damage because it is too intense, and now that it happened, we may not be able to save the earth. I am sorry to say that, but we can still try to make it work. Do you want to try?"

I close my eyes and wish that I could forget those words. However, I also want to remember because I need to hear the truth. I should be aware of what is going on. I need to help the earth and do what is right for the people that used to live here. I wish I hadn't closed my eyes because I get more bad visions about the earth. Since I am awake, I am a little confused that I'm getting such negative vibes from being on earth and from the visions I am getting. Anyway, once I see the visions, I bite my tongue in an attempt to prevent myself from screaming.


	18. Chapter 18

Once I see the visions, I know that I am traumatized for life. The visions are terrible, this time I see that I attempt to go to the cave of origin which is under the sea. I remember that the name of the place is Sootopolis City. I am aware that I am in the Hoenn region, and I remember Max and Sydney taking me there. I keep my eyes closed, and remember that I can teleport since I am a psychic type pokemon. That would make it easier to get there, and now that I think about this I mentally laugh at myself for not thinking of doing this earlier instead of going through the water and inside the cave. I see that the cave is in ruins, and that I cannot see or do anything about it. Then I see that the earth is burning up, and slowly being vaporized. I see everything around me dissolving into nothing, and then I worry that me and Deoxys will be dissolved into nothing. Everything around me is dissolving, and then once it has dissolved it is no longer there.

I see the cave is dissolving, and that it is disappearing. I am afraid that if I touch the disappearing cave then I will disappear with it so I decide not to touch it. I see the water being absorbed by the sun, and then there is nothing there anymore. Then the sun's rays get so strong that I feel a burning on my gentle skin. I cry out as I see that the sun is making everything disappear because it is so powerful with it's rays. Then I look at Deoxys who is right next to me, and he is actually crying. He is hiding his face, but I can see tears falling down his face and falling onto the ground. Then I see that I teleport away from the cave of origin or where it used to be and then I fly into the air. What am I supposed to do? This all seems so hopeless! I am the wish pokemon after all so I should be able to do something but I really don't know if I can. This is all so frustrating! I turn to Deoxys for help, and then he says, "I don't know Jirachi. We need to accept that we cannot do anything about this." I look away, and then suddenly I get an idea.

"Deoxys, how about if we..." I begin and then there is a shaking in the ground underneath us. I look, and then see that the earth is literally being destroyed before my eyes. It is now, that I wish to see no more and I force myself to open my eyes. Once I open my eyes I see Deoxys looking at me in concern.

"Jirachi, what did you see?" I am sure that I look dumbfounded once I realize that I am the only one who can see these visions. I don't know why I am the only one because Deoxys is a psychic type as well, however I guess my powers are more intense because I am supposed to be able to grant wishes, however my wish and my powers didn't work this time. Anyway, I describe everything to Deoxys that I saw in my vision and once he hears everything, he looks away. "If you see these kinds of visions then I am afraid there is nothing else we can do to help." I scream once I hear these words.

"NO! This cannot be true! If my planet gives me the power to grant wishes, then there must be an alternative if this is not working! Please, tell me if you have anything to say Deoxys!" Deoxys looks away, and then I dread his next words. However once he starts to speak I feel my spirits lifting and a smile is actually forming on my face after what seems like an extremely long time.


	19. Chapter 19

Before Deoxys can speak, the comet lands on the earth. I scream as I see a laser coming my way, and I immediately move. I fly high into the air, and then I see Deoxys following me."Jirachi, I am not so sure if we can save earth. However, once you go back to your planet, you can wish for another earth to form once this one is destroyed. Your wish should come true without any problems. I think that may work, and then once that happens you can wish for everyone to come back to earth, including all the pokemon and the people that used to live there. We should try that. That should actually cheer you up a little Jirachi." I am silent for a few moments with a smile on my face as soon as I hear these words. Then without warning, I fly and give Deoxys the biggest hug I have ever given another pokemon or human in my life. My smile feels like it is growing, and I eventually stop smiling as I feel a small but sharp pain on my lips. I lick my lips and taste a little bit of blood on them. I was smiling so much that my lips actually cracked and began to bleed a little bit. I don't let this get my mood down as I say,

"Let's go back to my planet then!" I feel happiness overwhelming me now, but I still feel a little sad that the first and original earth will be destroyed. I feel sad thinking about it, and it still makes me cry a little bit, but now that I'm thinking of Deoxys's words I smile and then I picture another earth forming. I close my eyes, and then feel energy building up again. This time I am absorbing my comet's energy again, and then when I hear the familiar sound of my comet appearing, I open my eyes and look down. I see that the metallic people are still running around on the earth, and destroying everything with lasers and their incredible strength. For example one metallic person was using its lasers to destroy the ground, and then I see lava coming up. The lava seeps onto the ground burning everything in its path to a black small crisp. I look away, and then see that the metallic people are destroying the environment, by drinking the oily water and then giving itself energy. Would there ever be water on this planet again? This planet probably won't be any better based on what Deoxys told me, however I could at least do something to change that.

I jump onto the comet, and then I fly out of earth on it. I look down, and then take one last look at the earth. The earth is being destroyed, but as long as I can do something, that makes me happy. I see the ruined earth and this makes me sad, but then I close my eyes and picture another earth a more beautiful earth that has a shining sun, beautiful shining green grass and clear blue water. I open my eyes, and see that I am in outer space again. When I am in space, I see my planet approaching and I feel myself growing sadder yet more excited as I am approaching my planet. I see the blue and green planet in front of me, and then I see that it looks the same. At least my planet isn't being destroyed. I'm happy for that, and I'm happy to think that I would be the savior and creator of another planet. I observe outer space, it looks pretty much the same to me with the stars around, and the other planets that the people on earth claim to be studying. The names of these planets I forget, but I can always visit the new earth that I will create and learn more about it.

When I land on my planet, Deoxys follows me and then asks, "You know what you're doing right Jirachi?" I smile and nod my head. Then I curl up in the spot that I always curl up on which happens to be some blue grass. I close my eyes, and then I fall into another deep sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

As soon as I fall asleep, the images that I see are the same as the ones I have seen before. However, as I am watching this it doesn't bother me so much anymore because I always remember what Deoxys told me before. This time, the images stop after they are done, and I know that I am still asleep because I see better images this time. I see another earth forming where the old earth used to be, and this time the pokemon and people that used to be on the original earth appear on this new earth. This planet could be called earth or earth 2 for all I care. I see the planet beginning to form, a comet crashes into nothing and then before I can react the earth is there again. I take my comet to earth with Deoxys by my side. I see that the earth that I created looks the same as the earth that used to be there before. I see the surroundings of outer space rushing past me because I see the black and white blur of the space itself and the stars passing by me. I close my eyes as this is making me dizzy and sick to my stomach. Then I don't open my eyes until we land on earth. I know we have landed on the earth because I feel the comet has come to a stop. At first, I am afraid to see what is going on around me, until I see how beautiful my surroundings are.

My surroundings look the same, except for the beautiful water that is flowing down from what appears to be a waterfall. The water is blue, and it is shining under the sunlight. When I notice the rays shining down, I look up and am nearly blinded by the strong rays of the sun. I cannot glance at the sun because of it's brilliant rays, so I look away. When I look away, I decide to pay more attention to my surroundings. When I look at my surroundings, I notice that the grass is green like the old earth's grass was. I am guessing that this is a duplicate of earth and so I smile thinking of everyone and everything that I have fond memories of here. It is then at that exact moment that I hear someone calling my name loud and clear. "JIRACHI!" I turn and am in for a beautiful surprise.

When I see who is calling my name I want to flip in the air and do somersaults. I control that urge, as I see Max running towards me. I smile until I feel my lips paining me a little bit and then I decide to stop. I also see Sydney and May following behind. I fly over to them and they all give me hugs. I accept each and every one of their hugs, and then I close my eyes."Hello, I was not sure if I would be able to see any of you ever again," I say sadly. I open my eyes, and see the three of them looking at me with worried expressions. I decide to close my eyes again and continue with what I am about to say. "What happened to the earth? I want to hear it from your perspective." I open my eyes, and see that the three of them are exchanging glances before they say anything. Once I see their expressions, I get a feeling that they do not know or understand what I am saying. I look away in embarrassment and notice that my cheeks are turning red. What is going on here? Do these people even remember anything? I need some answers like right this moment! I stop and think before I do anything. I think back to when Max spoke to me. He sounded exactly like Max, and they looked like they were the same exact people, however is it possible that they are not? I don't even understand what I am thinking so I close my eyes and communicate to Deoxys. "Deoxys, what is going on here?" I open my eyes and see him looking down. I do not know why he is looking down, until I hear his response.

"Jirachi, it appears that you have successfully created an alternate earth. That is good as you always wanted that, however the people don't remember anything about that time period because they were not around then, and it looks like you have resurrected them." I open my eyes in shock, and look at Deoxys. What was he saying? The people of earth couldn't have been dead! I stare at the grass underneath me, and then I look at Deoxys again.

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying that the earth does not remember anything of the old earth. You may have resurrected the people and the planet, however you cannot expect them to have the same exact memories of the people that used to be there." I keep my eyes closed, and decide to concentrate really hard on what he is telling me. I realize that these people may not be the exact people that they used to be and I notice that this is a huge problem now. Now, I decide to ask Deoxys a question.

"How can I change this? How do I give them their memories back?" I dread his answer as he is silent for a few moments and then he eventually answers. Once he answers me, I have feelings of hope.

"You need to spread your memories to them. Close your eyes, and then show them the visions that you have been having along with the memories that you have of these people. That shouldn't be so hard should it Jirachi?" I shake my head and smile as I think of this. I'm guessing the hard part was seeing the original earth get destroyed, but then the best part was seeing another earth being formed. I close my eyes and make an attempt to restore everyone's memories.


	21. Chapter 21

My eyes are closed tightly and I am concentrating my thoughts really hard. I see the images flashing before me, and then my visions come back. I shudder as the horrific memories of earth fill my mind, however I notice that this time it won't be so bad because there is an alternate earth now. This still makes me a little sad and so I just bite my tongue and force myself to think. I see the visions, and then I go to the memories. I see the memories of Max and Sydney and May, and I smile as I see them. Then when I think of them, I feel myself growing sad and I fight the tears that are trying to find their way past my eyes. I keep my eyes closed so I do not show anyone that I am crying, and then when the memories and visions are done, my mind goes blank. I have no more visions or memories to show anyone, and this time I decide to force my eyes open and see if it did anything or not. I force my eyes open, and once I do I feel a tear trickling down my face. I look down at the ground, and then ignore the stares at me. Deoxys says nothing, and then once he notices my tears he doesn't bother me about it, he is silent and he is not looking at me anymore. I see that no one is really staring at me after a certain amount of time has passed, and so I look up and decide to close my eyes again to communicate. "Did it work? Do you all remember what happened to the earth before you all disappeared?" I wait a few seconds before I get a response.

"Now I remember..." I open my eyes and hear the response. I smile as I realize that they are actually remembering what happened. However, I see that Max is refusing to meet my gaze and so I assume that the look on my face is puzzled. I look at Deoxys who is looking at me and then he tells me,

"Jirachi, you must remember that what happened to the earth is very traumatizing. I know that you need answers however you need to look into their memories now, and see what actually happened." I smile and then I close my eyes and prepare myself to look into the memories of these three wonderful people who I had by my side. As my eyes close, I see the images flashing before my eyes and as soon as I see them I wish that I hadn't. I don't know how to describe what I am seeing, but I will try my best.

I see the same things that I had seen before. This time, the destruction of earth is very visual as if I am right there. I remember these visions, and then I see some unfamiliar people coming to the stream where I first arrived in earth. I scream as I see that they are polluting the earth. I don't know why, but I see that they are dumping some toxic waste into the stream, and then pokemon are beginning to fall sick. I try to open my eyes but for some reason I feel that I cannot do that. I force myself to keep watching, to find out the answers, and then I find them. Once I see what has happened to that stream, I see that there is an earthquake and then the ground cracks and opens. I see millions of people falling into the abyss below, and I feel myself shaking in fear as I am watching. Then, I see the robots coming out of the abyss and destroying everything in their path with their laser vision and their incredible strength. After the robots come to earth, I open my eyes and send these visions to Deoxys with telepathy.

"Jirachi, these visions are terrible! What should we do?" My mouth falls open as I hear this, Deoxys asking for help? What is going on here? I am usually the one who gets answers out of Deoxys and now I can't get any? Now what am I supposed to do?


	22. Chapter 22

Once Deoxys doesn't say anything, my mind goes blank. I know that I need to get answers, although what I could be trying to do is hopeless. I don't know for sure and I do not want to admit it but it makes me sad when I think about it. I feel the sadness creeping up on me once I think of these visions. I decide to send telepathic thoughts to the people on this earth. My message to people is this thought: "Please do not destroy the earth. It is a beautiful planet, and you are all so lucky to live on it. My planet is beautiful and I would do anything to keep it safe. You shouldn't be destroying your home, it will only hurt you in the end. Remember what happened before?" I open my eyes and look around. I see lots of unfamiliar faces staring at me and then I just stare back in silence for a few moments. Before I can react, these people's expressions change from confused to sad. Then I close my eyes and communicate again. "I saw everything that happened to the earth. It is a horrible vision, and it has traumatized me for life. However, I feel like I have a special connection to earth because it is a beautiful planet and it has given birth to all you humans. I am a pokemon, but being a pokemon from outer space makes me unique. It is also true that you are all unique in your own way, and the earth is unique as well. Everyone and everything is special in its own way, so don't underestimate the specialty of anyone or anything." I hear sobbing and then I open my eyes.

I see that the unfamiliar people are sobbing, and then I just stay where I am, watching them in sadness and happiness at the same time. I feel sadness because I am sad that the original earth had an unfortunate end. I feel the happiness because what I said actually meant something to these people. I believe these people are the same as the ones that used to be on earth, and they are now on this earth. I smile and then Max hugs me. I see that May and Sydney are watching us and then they smile and come to hug me. I feel pressure as I am being hugged however I feel great. I am happy that they are happy, but now the question remains: how do I forget about the earth being destroyed before my eyes? I turn to Deoxys and ask this question. "How do I forget about the earth being destroyed?" Deoxys looks down and shakes his head.

"Jirachi, I don't think you can forget about the earth being destroyed." I look away and then ask another question.

"You said I couldn't save the earth. You were right, but then I created another earth. How does that work? I am so confused right now..." I drift off and then look away. I notice that I am feeling extremely drowsy right now for some reason that I cannot figure out. What the heck is going on? Why am I so tired? Maybe it was because of the trauma that I had faced? But if Deoxys is right then the trauma would be there forever. I feel sad thinking about the trauma, but then I tell Deoxys, "My job here is done. I do not know what else to do, so should I go back to my planet or what should I do now?" Deoxys is silent for a few moments before he answers. Once he answers, he is smiling and I do not know why until I hear everything that he has to say.

"Jirachi, it is up to you. You have resurrected the earth, however you will have to stay with that trauma. Just be happy that you created another earth and that you were successful. That is what matters, without you there would be no new pokemon or humans coming into our lives. Without you and your powers, there wouldn't be any earth to begin with. So just remember that, and these memories should ease your trauma for a bit." I smile and hug him. I think about going back to my planet, but then I make a decision.

"Deoxys, I believe I'm going to go back to my planet because for some reason I am feeling extremely tired. After that, I am going to come back to earth and see what else I can do." Deoxys smiles and nods his head. I close my eyes and envision the comet coming back to earth. Then I hear a loud noise that is almost deafening, and then I look up and see the comet hurling itself towards the earth. I float up into the air, and I don't need to look back to see or know that Deoxys is doing the same. As I am floating in the air, I close my eyes and communicate, "People of the resurrected earth, I am going back to my planet to take a nap or a long slumber. I will come back but I will see you do not worry about that." I fly onto my comet as soon as it is about to fly past me. The way that I do this is that I fly to the side, and then I immediately fall back onto the comet once it is about to fly past me. Deoxys is right behind me, and he lands behind me. I look down and see people waving to me and saying goodbye. Some people are crying, but I know that I will see everyone later at some point in the future. I smile, and then look up as I am flying into space once again.


	23. Chapter 23

As soon as I fly into space, I examine my surroundings. Space looks beautiful as it usually does because of the multiple stars that are floating in the atmosphere. My eyes widen as I see these beautiful objects, and I hear Deoxys breathing heavily behind me. The comet is moving fast, and I close my eyes tight. Once my eyes close, I see a vision that actually makes me happy after what has seemed like such a long time. These visions are pleasant, and I see something that makes me excited.

I see that the earth is as beautiful as it was before anything ever happened to it. By looking at it, I can't even tell that anything bad happened, I only know based on my memories. I see the stream where I landed when Deoxys sent me to earth, and I realize that the earth is possibly not destroyed, it is just reborn thanks to me. I smile as I think that I re-created the earth. How great the thought of being a creator and doing something for the benefit of others is. I see the bright green grass shining underneath the sunlight which is shining it's brilliant rays on the grass and the water. I put a hand in the water and I notice that the water is warm. It's no surprise because the sun warmed it up. I look around and see that the planet looks extremely healthy. There are no robots, no destruction of anything to be exact. I also see Max, Sydney, May, and the other people here. I smile as they see me and they run over to me. I get lots of hugs from these people and they are cheering my name. It feels great to be a hero. I smile, and then I am shocked when I feel a tremor.

I open my eyes as quickly as light travels. Once my eyes open, I see that there is no reason to be alarmed, it is only that I am back on my planet again. I float off the comet, and then land on my planet. Deoxys stands over me as I do this.

"Jirachi, you are going back to sleep?" he asks. I nod my head, and before he can say anything else, I fall into a deep slumber again.


	24. Chapter 24

As soon as I fall asleep, I see positive images. I see that the earth or the second earth is just like the original/first earth. The stream is as beautiful as it was the first time I saw it, and the grass is shining underneath the rays of the sun and it is being blown by a light breeze. The breeze is hitting me in the face, and does it feel great! I see that Max and May are happy to be on earth again, they are staring up at the sky with Sydney who is doing the same thing. I smile as I see this beautiful sight, and then I notice that people are talking about me. I am hearing a lot of positive statements about myself some of which are "What a lifesaver it is" and "Jirachi the savior!". I feel happy once I hear these statements because they are positive and they are about me. It makes me feel good about myself, as it does to anyone who hears compliments about themselves.

I'm surprised that everything is going so great for the earth, but I am even more surprised once I find out that things are going to be going better for me as well. I know that the traumatizing thoughts I have could be with me forever, but once I see these next visions I know that I will be happy. I see myself becoming more happy, and the terrible visions are slowly disappearing. My wish is to have these images disappear forever and these memories to fade away forever. I also wish for a happy life on my planet, and for the people on earth to be happy. I know this wish should come true because it is for the benefit of other people and myself. I know that I will be happy as long as the earth and my planet and everyone is happy and healthy. I smile as I think this, and I know that my wish has been granted. Then, I awaken from this wonderful dream, and I realize that my adventure is done. If I don't have to save earth then I don't really have anything else to do. I will continue to go to earth and visit my friends there, but I don't need to do anything else. So I am in a good mood once I awaken, and after I tell Deoxys about my dream he is shocked.

"So everything is finally turning out the way it should be?" I smile and then nod my head. Deoxys looks happy once I say this, and then he smiles. After this, I come up with a plan. I will do what I need to because after all I am the wishing pokemon. I decide to grant the wishes of other people including pokemon which means myself as well but only if they do not cause harm to others. I will continue to visit earth, because I love the planet so much and it brings back good memories of the great times I've had with the humans there. I have a lot of fun on earth, so every thousand years I visit. Max, Sydney, and May are all doing well including the other humans on earth. I am having a great time seeing how everyone is doing when I visit, and then when I go back to my planet I know that everything is finally going well for me and everyone else. This makes me happy.


End file.
